Give Graffiti a Chance
by batman100
Summary: the X-Men take a humorous look at the ups and downs of the 60s era...mainly the infamous Woodstock era, and also learn a valuable lesson of avoiding peer pressure and just being true to yourself


**Give Graffiti a Chance…**

"Hey! Who the hell spray painted peace signs on the wall here?!" Rogue barked as Scott, Jill and Kurt entered the lounge hall to see graffiti peace logos and phrases from the Woodstock era of the sixties

"I dunno. Must've been some thugs again. I tell ya, them teenage delinquents can really get under my skin" Scott hissed as he saw that the paint was permanent "Aw **great!** They used permanent marker graffiti!"

"Well, I wouldn't call **this** an example of house remodeling" Kurt commented in disgust, appalled by the many derogatory police insults like "pigs" "bacon heaven"

"Heh. You and me both on **that** note, brother." Scott chuckled before looking out the window "Oh bloody hell no!"

"Now what's up?" Jill asked before she saw what was the problem "Oh you've got to be…"

"Looks like your X-Car got a new body paint. Or as I like to call it, "Hippie Hot Rod"." Rogue snorted sarcastically

"I don't think this is the appropriate time for that humor." Scott said flatly before turning to Jill "Find Jean and have her call the police **immediately!**"

"You got it, boss" Jill answered, heading down the exitway as Scott watched before he turned to Rogue

"Now…what was that 'body paint' comment again?" Scott asked hastily, holding a bucket of water

"Jean! There's something you might wanna look at!" Jill called from the living room as Jean rushed in

"I got here as soon as I can. What's the emergency this time?" Jean asked frantically, as Jill eyed her frizzled hair and wrinkled jeans (Get it? Jean? Jeans?)

"Jean, Jean, Jean" Jill moaned, rubbing her forehead as Jean started to listen to her iPod

"Ah, you worry too much, you know that. Just chill out and have a listen to Olivia Newton-John" Jean said calmly, her legs in a meditating pose

"Ok here's the thing. First off, it's not Olivia Newton-John you're listening to. Second: it's really…what kind of music **is** this?" Jill asked nervously as she heard frequent drug terms in the lyrics

"White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane, dude. It's totally groovy, far out." Jean rambled, in a flower-power accent

"Uh…is **this** yours?" Jill asked sternly, holding up a can of spray paint as Jean's eyes went wide

"Jill…It's not what you think…I swear to God…it was that weirdo Duncan…please." Jean pleaded truthfully before Scott and Kurt burst in

"What in the name of J. Edgar Hoover is going on here?" Scott asked, amazed by the spray-paint designs on the wall

"Your wife says that Duncan Matthews apparently vandalized the living room walls and pinned the rap on Jean. Either way, she's clear." Jill explained as Jean slowly started to come to her senses

"Scott…I didn't know what came over me. I wanted to be like the Woodstock guys…I guess I now know that I just have to be myself." Jean explained as Scott placed his hand on his wife's shoulder

"It's alright, Jean. It's alright" Scott soothed, rubbing his wife's back as she embraced him while the X-Men watched in awe

"That's so romantic" Bobby gushed, with those goofy eyes as Rogue looked at him in disgust

"Sissy stuff" Rogue grunted, spitting on the floor

"Whoa. I guess we learned something about peer pressure, huh?" Kurt asked as he and the X-Men were gathered at the diner, drinking their cherry pomegranates

"To be fair, I think we **all** learned something. You don't always have to follow the crowd. Sometimes you just have to do one thing that works" Jean explained

"And what would that one thing be?" Peter asked curiously. Jean took a sip of her malt and turned to the reader and said "Just say No." and winked at the camera

**I do not own X-Men: Evolution or "White Rabbit" I meant this as to be a humorous PSA on drug use and peer pressure activity. No drug use or actual smoking was used in this fanfic. Made in memory of the people who were involved in Woodstock of the 60s**


End file.
